keverynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chume'taly
Important Historical Events 212 – Chume’shera built 342 – first Chume’taly member of the Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery 452 – The Great Plague 463 – A cure was found for the Plague 477 – First skirmish between dragonriders and Darkriders 527 – Chume’taly finish building their forest cities 673 – Construction begin on Chume’vera 731 – Khallil leads the attack on Vileshte Island 839 – Vileshte officially renamed Beast Island 2208 – Rishna born 2234 – Tithre Chooses Rishna 2238 – Rishna becomes Green Dragonlord 2256 – Fourth Darkrider Incursion, Events of ‘Path of the Warrior’, ‘Path of the Sorceress’ The Chume'taly have their own language called Chume’shala. Physiology Each type of cat has its own distinct physiology and range of heights. Listed are the max heights and typical body sizes of the Chume’taly types. Lion Males – tall and buff, standing at a maximum of 6’0’’ Females – shorter than the males but also leaning towards the buff side of things. They can grow to a max of 5’7’’ Tiger Males – 5’8’’ and lean Females – 5’9’’, lean to buff White '''Tiger Males – 5’6’’, lean Females – 5’7’’, lean Leopard Males – 5’9’’, thin Females – 5’7’’, lean, sleek White '''Leopard Males – 5’7’’, buff Females – 5’5’’, lean to buff Panther Males – 5’5’’, slender Females – 5’7’’, slender White '''Panther Males – 5’2’’, lean Females – 5’2’’, lean Cheetah Males – Females – A Chume’taly’s average lifespan is approximately 37 years. The longest on record is 53 years. The gestation period is usually around 4 months for most types and will sometimes be a little longer. Each pregnancy will produce from one to three cubs. The young have an accelerated development, roughly double the growth seen in human children. Chume’taly music is mostly percussive in nature, utilizing drums and reed pipes. They are the only species on Keverynn that uses wind chimes as an instrument. Clan Structure See main article There are eight different cat types which are broken down into two separate clans per type: a high clan and a low clan. The high clan is considered to be the ‘noble’ class. They have a tendency to look down on their low clan counterparts. There is really no difference in population numbers between the two groups. Despite them being the ‘nobility’ they still have poor among them. This isn’t widely known to non-Chume’taly and they would prefer to keep it that way. Music Chume’taly music is largely percussive in nature. They use mostly drums in various sizes and tone. Unique to them is the chi’chayia, which is like an upright xylophone made of hollowed out pieces of Duronga wood. Vocal music is usually a kind of rhythmic chanting and the lyrics are fairly simple as is the subject matter. Beliefs See main article Unlike the rest of Keverynn, they believe that the sun is female. They also have differing views on the moons. Clothing See main article The styles of dress vary drastically from cat to cat. Each type has different ideas on what is proper in dress and what colors should be used and what is good for personal adornment. Category:Species